pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sünden der Vorväter
"Sünden der Vorväter" ist das 26. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Kolgar ist es gelungen, die mächtige Trümmeraxt an sich zu bringen, doch diese besitzt zur Überraschung der Gruppe ein Eigenleben und entpuppt sich als der mächtige Metalldrache Venrys. Dieser hasst Zwerge abgrundtief und so bleibt den Rattenfängern nur der Kampf gegen das Monster. Der gewaltige Drache stellt sich jedoch als übermächtig heraus und beinahe wird die gesamte Gruppe ausgelöscht. Einzig Alec’s rechtzeitige Intervention und Kolgar’s Opferbereitschaft gegenüber seinen Freunden rettet die Rattenfänger vor Schlimmerem. Der Drache nimmt das Opfer Kolgar’s an und bindet Diesen an sich. Der Zwerg stirbt und wird in neuer Form, als Eisenzwerg, wiedergeboren. Im Gegenzug rettet Er auf diese Weise auch seine Freunde vor dem sicheren Tod. Da es Teil von Kolgar’s Pakt mit Venrys ist, seinen verräterischen Ahnherrn und früheren König der Schmiede, Brog Thoradin, zu töten, der einstmals aus reiner Gier und dem Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit Venrys hinterging und ermordete, machen sich die Rattenfänger, nachdem Sie sich in Asha’s Heimatdorf erholen konnten, an den Abstieg ins unterirdische Reich des irren Metallkönigs. Hier sehen Sie die schrecklichen Auswirkungen dessen, was Brog mit der Essenz des Drachen angerichtet hat und Kolgar wird mit den entsetzlichen Taten seiner eigenen Familie konfrontiert. Um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, muss Er sich Brog stellen und seinen wahnsinnigen Ahnherrn töten, doch die Bürden, die seine Familie trägt, könnten Ihn dabei leicht überwältigen. Handlung Nachdem Kolgar die Trümmeraxt aus der Schmiede genommen hat, scheint es, als hätte Er tatsächlich die richtige Wahl getroffen und die mächtige Axt erhalten. Doch noch ehe die Gruppe diesen Erfolg feiern kann, ertönt urplötzlich eine düstere Stimme innerhalb des Gewölbes, woraufhin die Axt selbst Kolgar’s Hand verlässt, sich in die Luft erhebt und dort die Gestalt eines gigantischen, metallischen Drachen namens Venrys annimmt. Es zeigt sich nun, dass die Axt ein Eigenleben besitzt, denn die Seele des Metalldrachen, der einstmals mit den Zwergen und Goliaths dieser Schmiede verbündet war und Ihnen sogar beibrachte, das legendäre Metall Mithral zu schmieden, befindet sich im Inneren dieser Waffe. Der Drache hasst Zwerge inzwischen jedoch abgrundtief, denn diese haben Ihn einstmals verraten und sind für seinen Tod verantwortlich, was in der Folge zum Untergang der legendären Schmiede führte. Die Rattenfänger machen sich zum Kampf gegen die fürchterliche Kreatur bereit, die nicht gewillt scheint, sich das Ansinnen der Gruppe anzuhören und insbesondere Kolgar ist bereit, die Herausforderung anzunehmen und seine wahre Stärke unter Beweis zu stellen. Doch während des Kampfes zeigt sich rasch, dass die Gruppe einem solchen Gegner nichts entgegen zu setzen hat. Als sich der Drache in die Lüfte erhebt, können weder Varen, noch Kolgar oder Juno etwas gegen Ihn ausrichten und sind dazu verdammt tatenlos zuzusehen, wie Alec und Cale Ihr Bestes tun, den Feind zu schwächen. Ferner kommen Ihre Attacken kaum gegen die mächtigen Metallschuppen an und können diese nicht durchdringen. Als der Drache dann auch noch mehrere Wellen seines metallischen Atems auf die Gruppe niedergehen lässt und deren Körper mit Metallsplittern förmlich spickt, ist der Kampf verloren. Alec realisiert dies als Erstes, nachdem beinahe alle von Ihnen bewusstlos und schwer blutend am Boden liegen. Als Cale schließlich tatsächlich an seinen erlittenen Wunden stirbt, verzweifelt der Ritter und erkennt, dass dieser Preis die mächtigste Waffe nicht wert ist. Alec, der selbst kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit steht und aus zahlreichen Wunden blutet, kapituliert vor dem Drachen und gibt den Kampf und die Trümmeraxt im Namen seiner Freunde auf. Er versucht, mit dem Drachen zu verhandeln, indem Er Ihm von der Bedrohung durch die Untoten erzählt, doch Dieser interessiert sich nicht für die Belange der Außenwelt. Er hält die Rattenfänger für genauso unwürdig, wie alle die vor Ihnen kamen, auch. Während Alec mit dem Drachen spricht, beginnt Lancinnei damit, Ihm beim Ablegen seiner Rüstung zu helfen und die zahllosen Wunden zu versorgen. Asha, die den Kampf aus der Distanz heraus beobachtet hat, erhält die Träne der Selùne von Alec, mit deren Macht Sie den toten Cale tatsächlich wieder ins Leben zurückholen kann. Während Sie die Wunden Ihrer bewusstlosen Kameraden verbinden und diese stabilisieren, erklärt Venrys gegenüber Alec und Kolgar, dass Er einst ein Freund der Zwerge und Goliaths war und mit diesen gemeinsam die Schmiede errichtete. Er lehrte seine vermeintlichen Freunde sogar die Kunst, das legendäre Metall Mithral zu schmieden. Eines Tages jedoch wurde die Gier des Herrschers der Schmiede, eines Mannes namens Brog Thoradin, immer größer und Er entschied sich, die Nahrung des Drachen zu vergiften, um dessen Essenz zu erlangen und selbst der „Ultimative Schmied“ werden zu können. Im Todeskampf und rasend vor Wut über den Verrat zerstörte Venrys die gesamte Schmiede, tötete dabei fast alle Zwerge und Goliaths und zwang die wenigen Überlebenden zur Flucht. Nach dem Tod des mächtigen Drachen nahm Brog das Drachenherz an sich und zog gemeinsam mit seinen verbliebenen Gefolgsleuten in die Tiefen der Schmiede hinab, um dort ein neues Reich zu errichten. Die Seele des Drachen jedoch schmiedete Er in eine Axt, die Er eigentlich als Waffe führen wollte. Da der Wille des Venrys jedoch in der Axt weiterlebte, ließ Brog diese letztlich in der Schmiede zurück, wo der Drache machtlos gefangen blieb und über die folgenden Jahrhunderte all jene vernichtete, die kamen, um die Axt zu nehmen und Ihre Macht zu missbrauchen. Und in seinen Augen sind auch die Rattenfänger nur weitere machtgierige Diebe, die Er nun vernichten kann. Kolgar ist schockiert darüber, dass seine Vorfahren einen solchen Verrat begangen und für den Untergang der ganzen Schmiedestadt verantwortlich sind. Er realisiert, dass Er von jenem Teil der Familie abstammt, der sich nach diesem schrecklichen Vorfall von Brog abwandte und nach Hearthgate ins Exil zog. Hier wurde dieser Seitenzweig der Familie Thoradin Braumeister und schloss mit dem Leben als Schmiede endgültig ab. Der Zwerg entscheidet sich, Verantwortung für seinen Ahnherrn zu übernehmen und zugleich seine Freunde zu retten. Er bietet sein Leben dem Drachen als Opfer an, wenn dafür seine Kameraden verschont werden. Venrys ist überrascht ob der Großmütigkeit des Zwergs und nimmt das Angebot an. Er verlangt von Kolgar, in das geschmolzene Metallbecken zu springen, wenn Er seine Freunde wirklich retten will. Alec will Ihn daran hindern, kann sich jedoch aufgrund seiner zahlreichen Wunden nicht bewegen, sodass Er Kolgar an diesem Sprung nicht hindern kann. Der todesmutige Zwerg opfert sich für seine Freunde und springt in die flammende Grube, wo Er qualvoll verbrennt. Tatsächlich jedoch zieht Venrys den vermeintlichen Leichnam aus dem kochenden Metall und nutzt seine eigene mächtige Magie, um dem Zwerg neues Leben einzuhauchen. Das flüssige Metall sickert in Kolgar’s Körper ein und stärkt Diesen nun mit der Macht von Eisen und Mithral selbst. So wird Er wiedergeboren als „Erster der Eisenzwerge“. Seine Verbindung zum Leviathan erlischt in diesem Moment, da Er im Feuer „gereinigt wurde“ und nun steht Er im Dienst von Venrys, dem Metalldrachen. Dieser erklärt, dass Er mehr von Kolgar fordert, als nur seine Opferbereitschaft. Er will, dass der Zwerg seinen Ahnherrn zur Strecke bringt und die Essenz des Drachen zurückbringt, damit die Schmiede wieder zu neuem Leben erwachen kann, um so einen Teil der Schuld seiner Familie zu tilgen. Als Kolgar dem zustimmt, offenbart der Drache noch, dass vor Kolgar noch ein weiterer Thoradin, sein Vater Mordin, hier gewesen ist. Auch Ihm gegenüber hat Venrys die Geschichte über die Bürden und Sünden der Familie Thoradin erzählt, doch auch Venrys weiß nicht, wohin Mordin danach gegangen ist. Nachdem der Drache seine Forderungen gestellt hat, zieht Er sich ins Innere der Axt zurück und Kolgar kann diese nun aufnehmen. Solange Er die Waffe trägt, steht Er in beständigem Dialog mit Venrys und kann dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. Er trifft die Entscheidung, die gestellte Aufgabe anzunehmen und seinen Ahnherrn zu vernichten, auch wenn dies einem Verrat an seiner Familie gleichkommt. Nur so kann Er seine neue Familie retten. Alec ist bereit, Ihn zu unterstützen, merkt jedoch an, dass die Gruppe sich zunächst an einem sicheren Ort von den erlittenen Wunden erholen muss. Er bittet Asha darum, Ihnen Asyl in Ihrem Dorf auf der Spitze des Berges zu gewähren. Die Goliath, durch das Geschehene schwer beeindruckt, sagt zu, Sie dorthin zu führen, ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob die Gruppe den Aufstieg in diesem Zustand bewältigen kann. Sie erzählt Ihnen aber von einem alten Aufzug im Inneren der Schmiede, der die große Halle direkt mit dem Gipfel des Berges verbindet. Zusammen mit Kolgar begibt sich Asha zu dem alten Aufzug und mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es den Beiden, den alten Mechanismus zu reparieren und wieder in Gang zu setzen. So kann die Gruppe problemlos die Spitze des Berges erreichen. Dort angekommen führt Asha die Rattenfänger aus dem Berg hinaus und zu Ihrem Dorf, welches umgeben von Eis und Schnee am höchsten Punkt des Gipfels liegt. Die dort lebenden Goliaths beäugen die Gruppe misstrauisch, insbesondere den Zwerg, da die meisten von Ihnen die Geschichte vom Verrat des Brog Thoradin allzu gut kennen. Asha führt die Rattenfänger zu Ihrem Vater, dem Häuptling des Dorfes, der selbst ein mächtiger Schmied ist. Bolag Vamir schlägt seine Tochter jedoch nieder, da Sie es gewagt hat, Fremde ins Dorf zu bringen. Alec versucht die Wogen zu glätten und bittet offiziell um Asyl für die Gruppe. Er handelt mit Asha's Vater aus, dass Sie bleiben können, wenn Sie sich an den anfallenden Arbeiten im Dorf beteiligen und Ihren Beitrag leisten. Bolag weist der Gruppe eine leere Hütte zu, wo sich die Verletzten vorerst erholen können, da Er keinem seiner Leute zumuten will, die Fremdlinge in Ihrer Hütte beherbergen zu müssen. Die kommenden Tage verbringt die Gruppe im Dorf der Goliaths, wo Sie sich von den Wunden erholen. Um einen Beitrag zu leisten, helfen Sie den Dorfbewohnern, indem Sie Häuser winterfest machen, Holz hacken und vorbereiten und Cale sich auf die Jagd begibt, um frisches Fleisch zu organisieren. Zugleich hat die Gruppe auch Zeit, über das Erlebte nachzudenken. Ihnen wird klar, dass Sie großes Glück hatten, den Kampf zu überleben und dass Sie Niemanden endgültig verloren haben. Dieser Kampf dient als wertvolle Lektion, denn die Rattenfänger haben niemals bedacht, dass Sie dem Herrn der Asche zwar mit Ihren mächtigen Waffen mutig entgegen treten können, doch alles nichts bringt, wenn Sie einen fliegenden und Feuer speienden Gegner nicht erreichen können. Alec und die Anderen beschließen, dass Sie sich noch besser vorbereiten müssen und diese Niederlage als wichtigste Lektion überhaupt werten müssen. Kolgar tut sich indes im Dorf schwer, da Er überall die Ablehnung zu spüren bekommt, die durch die Taten seines Vorfahren entsteht. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist Er nicht stolz auf seinen Familiennamen. Alec schlägt schließlich vor, dass die Gruppe ein Abendessen mit dem Dorfältesten und Asha veranstaltet und Kolgar zu diesem Anlass einen Schnaps brauen könnte, um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen. Nachdem es Alec auch tatsächlich gelingt herauszufinden, welche Art von Schnaps die Goliaths bevorzugen, kann Kolgar diesen mit einigen Kräutern und Pflanzen aus der Wildnis brauen, während Cale mehrere Tiere jagt, um für das nötige Fleisch zu sorgen. Alec überbringt dann die Einladung an Bolag Vamir und Dieser folgt auch tatsächlich, gemeinsam mit Asha, der Einladung. Der Abend verläuft gemütlich und obgleich Bolag die Rattenfänger immer noch skeptisch beäugt, scheinen Diese zumindest etwas in seiner Gunst gestiegen zu sein. Die Gruppe fasst den Plan, am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen und mit dem Aufzug in die Tiefen hinab zu reisen, um dort Brog Thoradin zu stellen. Von Bolag erfahren Sie, dass Er selbst einst ein Schmied in der Schmiede war und den letzten Herrscher der Schmiede noch persönlich kennt, obgleich dies bereits tausend Jahre her ist. Er hat jedoch seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von Brog gehört und kann der Gruppe nicht sagen, was Diese in der, von Brog gegründeten, neuen Stadt unter dem Berg, erwarten wird. Ehe Sie aufbrechen, sucht die Gruppe noch die Heilerin des Dorfes auf, eine uralte Goliath mit Namen Oona Vamir, die sich als Großmutter von Asha entpuppt. Diese überlässt der Gruppe einige Heiltränke im Austausch dafür, dass Kolgar Ihr diverse Kräuter von außerhalb des Dorfes sammelt, was Dieser dann auch tut. Bestmöglich ausgerüstet machen sich die Rattenfänger dann an den Abstieg, wobei Asha sich erstmals besorgt zeigt und Sie beim Abstieg inständig bittet, gesund wieder zu kommen. Die Gruppe fährt bis zur großen Schmiedehalle hinab und danach, dank dem reparierten Aufzug, noch viel tiefer. Als Sie den tiefsten Punkt des Berges erreichen und dem einzigen Pfad ins Herz des Berges folgen, entdecken Sie dort die Überreste einer verfallenen Zwergenstadt. Die gesamte Stadt, einstmals von Brog Thoradin nach seinem Verrat als Ersatz für die Schmiede und als sein neues Reich errichtet, ist komplett verlassen. Die Gruppe entdeckt jedoch mehrere Metallstatuen in Form von Zwergen, die überall in der Stadt herumstehen. Als Sie diese näher betrachten, entdecken Sie anhand der detaillierten Gesichtszüge, dass es sich wohl um einstmals lebendige Zwerge handelt, die von einer Metallschicht umgeben wurden und erstarrt sind. Venrys ist es, der dem geschockten Kolgar offenbart, dass sein Ahnherr vorhatte, sich selbst unsterblich zu machen, indem Er ein Metallzwerg wird. Scheinbar wirkte Er diesen Prozess auch auf seine Gefolgsleute, die dem jedoch nicht standhalten konnten und qualvoll starben. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe, auf der Suche nach Brog, den Aufgang zu dessen Anwesen. Unvermittelt werden Sie von Metallstieren angegriffen, sogenannten Gorgons, die scheinbar von Brog als Wächter erschaffen wurden. Die Gruppe stellt sich den Kreaturen und obgleich deren eisenharte Panzerung eine besondere Herausforderung darstellt, gelingt es Cale und Varen schließlich, je eines der Monster in Stücke zu schlagen. Nur kurz darauf erscheint Brog aus seinem Anwesen, um die Eindringlinge zu begrüßen. Kolgar konfrontiert Ihn, doch muss rasch feststellen, dass sein Ahnherr, der sich selbst zu einem Metallzwerg gemacht hat, vollständig den Verstand verloren hat und sich beständig als den „Ultimativen Schmied“ bezeichnet. Dass Kolgar, der nun ebenfalls ein Eisenzwerg ist, eine viel bessere Version seiner eigenen Bemühungen darstellt, da Er immer noch ein organisches Lebewesen ist, während Brog komplett zu Metall werden musste, erzürnt den Herrscher der Schmiede. Er entscheidet sofort, die Eindringlinge und seinen Nachfahren zu vernichten. Er offenbart gegenüber der Gruppe, dass Er all seinen Gefolgsleuten das Geschenk des Metalls gemacht hatte, diese jedoch zu schwach waren und damit nicht umgehen konnten. Sie erstarrten und wurden zu Statuen, was Er einzig auf deren eigene Unfähigkeit zurückführt. Da es Ihm bis dato nicht gelungen ist, den perfekten Eisenzwerg zu erschaffen, will Er nicht, dass Kolgar diese Ehre zuteilwird und geht zum Angriff über. Mithilfe des Herzens des Drachen, dessen enorme Magie Er nutzt und kanalisiert, verschmilzt Er alsdann die Überreste der Gorgons zu einer riesenhaften Kreatur, einem Eisengolem, den Er gegen die Gruppe hetzt, während er selbst seine feurige Magie der Schmiede gegen selbige einsetzt. Kolgar setzt in diesem Kampf erstmals die Trümmeraxt ein und stellt fest, dass diese Waffe die Fähigkeit hat, durch jede Panzerung zu schlagen, welche Sie trifft, womit Sie praktisch jede Verteidigung überwinden kann. Allein diese Waffe ist in der Lage, dem Golem wirklich zu schaden, dessen enorme Verteidigung die meisten Angriff der anderen Rattenfänger nutzlos macht. Während der Kampf noch andauert und sich die Lage langsam gegen die Gruppe wendet, trotz des Einsatzes der Trümmeraxt, erregt Juno die Aufmerksamkeit von Brog, der in der jungen Aasimar die perfekte Frau für sich sieht. Er will Ihr ebenfalls das Geschenk des Eisens und Sie zu seiner Gemahlin machen. Die angewiderte Juno lässt das jedoch nicht auf sich sitzen, wird wütend über die Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit des Zwergs gegenüber Ihr und Ihren Freunden und entfesselt Ihre schlummernden Kräfte. Gleißendes Licht ausstrahlend prallt Sie mit voller Wucht gegen den Eisengolem und zerstört die massive Bestie schließlich endgültig. Da Sie der Einsatz Ihrer Lichtkräfte jedoch ebenfalls schädigt, verliert sie kurz darauf das Bewusstsein. Brog will sich die nun wehrlose Kriegerin zu Eigen machen, wird daran aber von Alec gehindert, der nicht nur die junge Aasimar schützen will, sondern zugleich angewidert ist, dass sich Jemand wie Brog Schmied nennt. Da Er und sein Ziehvater beide Schmiede waren bzw. sind, will Er eine solche Abscheulichkeit und Schande für alle Schmiede nicht länger umher wandern lassen. Gemeinsam mit Kolgar verteidigt Er Juno und bekämpft den wahnsinnigen Metallzwerg nun direkt. Kolgar leistet schließlich Buße, als Er mit der Trümmeraxt die Verteidigung seines Ahnherrn durchschlägt und dessen metallische Haut aufbricht. Alec setzt dann den finalen Schlag mit dem Schwert der Dämmerung und zerschmettert den angeschlagenen Brog mit einem einzigen, gewaltigen Hieb. Nach diesem Sieg hat Kolgar sein Versprechen gegenüber Venrys eingehalten und zugleich die Sünden seines Vorfahren getilgt. Die Gruppe nimmt das Herz des Drachen an sich, welches im metallischen Körper von Brog selbst geschlagen hat, um es zurück in die Schmiede zu bringen. Zuvor plündern Sie jedoch die Schätze des Metallzwergs und entdecken einen weiteren Beweis von dessen Wahnsinn: Er hat seine gesamten Goldschätze mit einer Metallschicht überzogen und diese damit faktisch wertlos gemacht. Lediglich einen wertvollen Armreif entdeckt Kolgar noch, welchen Er an sich nimmt, als Erbstück von seinem Vorfahren. Schließlich verlässt die Gruppe die verfallene Stadt und das zerstörte Reich des Brog Thoradin und kehrt ins Dorf der Goliath zurück, um die Kunde über den Sieg zu überbringen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill * Lancinnei Reginaux Antagonisten * Venrys (Erstauftritt) * Der Leviathan (nur erwähnt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Brog Thoradin (Erstauftritt) * Gorgon (Erstauftritt) * Eisengolem (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Asha Vamir * Mordin Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Bomir Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Bolag Vamir (Erstauftritt) * Oona Vamir (Erstauftritt) * Gorin Ironfist (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Kolgar wechselt in diesem Kapitel bereits zum zweiten Mal seine Spezialisierung. Folgte Er zuvor dem "Pfad des Urtümlichen Champions" wechselt Er nun zum "Pfad des Eisens". Damit hat Er den Pakt mit dem Leviathan gebrochen, wofür Ihm bereits hier Konsequenzen und mögliche Vergeltung der Kreatur angedroht wurden. * Bolag Vamir teilt der Gruppe mit, dass Er den Herrscher der Schmiede, Brog Thoradin, persönlich kannte und selbst Schmied in der Schmiede gewesen ist, als diese noch in Betrieb war. Diese Aussage legt sein Alter auf über tausend Jahre fest. Es wird jedoch nicht näher darauf eingegangen und hier auch nicht enthüllt, wie Bolag so alt werden konnte. * Cale erzählt bei seiner Wiederbelebung, dass Arthemia und Selùne nach seinem Tod auf Ihn gewartet hätten und protestiert im ersten Moment gegen seine Wiederbelebung. Ob die beiden Göttinnen Ihn wirklich erwartet hatten oder Er sich dies eingebildet hat, bleibt allerdings unklar. Es kann spekuliert werden, dass die Anwesenheit der beiden Göttinnen ein Sinnbild für Cale und Adyra darstellt, die je einer dieser Götter folgen. * Die Gruppe wird hier erstmals mit einem fliegenden Gegner konfrontiert und ist in keiner Weise darauf vorbereitet. Mit Ausnahme von Alec und Cale kann Niemand aus der Gruppe einen fliegenden Gegner erwischen, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine große Schwäche in der Teamkomposition darstellt.